Vous avez dit angélique ?
by FoxF
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les anges. Entre les blagues de mauvais goûts, l'école et les examens, les complots plus ou moins ratés, les paris débiles, l'idiotie de certains, la période du non, l'adolescence ou la crise de la quarantaine, les drames familiaux et les mauvaises décisions, la vie au Paradis n'est pas si paradisiaque qu'on aurait pu le croire.
1. Gardien

_Bonjour à tous (ouh, y'a de l'espérance dans ces mots là). Ceci sera donc un recueil centré sur le Paradis, même si certains anges iront sur terre de temps à autres. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura des OCs qui sont quelques peu nécessaire vu le peu d'ange que nous avons à notre disposition dans la série. Mais ils font, pour la plupart, tous une apparition dans la bible ou sont mentionnés par-ci, par-là en tant qu'ange. Je n'ai fais que les Supernaturaliser._

_Ce ne seront que des OS, très probablement sans suite, mais il se peut qu'il y en ait une mais je préviendrais toujours et évidemment il y aura des éléments (comme la conception d'un ange plus ou moins expliqué dans cet OS) qui seront peut être mentionnés dans d'autres OS sans que ce ne soit expliqué à nouveau._

_Je mettrais tout le temps une sorte de résumé avant l'OS en question, comme ça, si ça ne vous dit rien, vous ne le lisez pas et passez à un autre qui vous plaira peut être plus, je ne sais pas._

_Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même si les idées sortent de mon cerveau, elles ne m'appartiennent pas, elles sont à mon cerveau._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>« Gabriel doit annoncer au protégé d'Helel qu'il va devenir gardien. Le problème est qu'il ne sait pas qui est Helel. »<em>

**Gardien**

Qu'il soit de sexe féminin ou masculin un ange pouvait enfanter. Dieu n'avait créé que les tous premiers anges en plus de la totalité des archanges. Bien que par moment, Il lui arrivait de créer un ange - mais les archanges, qui étaient les plus proches de Lui, ne savaient pas si cela signifiait quelque chose de particulier ou si Dieu voulait simplement créer un ange. Généralement un angelot était créé pour un ange qui était seul en ménage, mais ce n'était que les constatations qu'Haniel avait été le premier à formuler. Ce qui faisait que dans ces moments là, Gabriel devait, de par son rôle de Messager, annoncer la bonne nouvelle au futur gardien.

Quand le nouveau-né était créé, Dieu venait le confier à Raphaël qui l'examinait avec une attention toute particulière puis prévenait le gardien ou la gardienne pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Une fois l'ange adulte avec le bébé, celui-ci ouvrait alors les yeux pour la première fois. C'était un rituel qui existait depuis la création des anges, le nouveau-né ouvrait les yeux uniquement dans les bras de celui qui allait l'élever, c'était même la première chose qu'il voyait. Alors Raphaël approfondissait son examen puis les laisser partir vers leur nouvelle vie - sauf s'il s'avérait que l'enfant avait un problème, ce qui était vraiment rare.

Les premiers anges n'avaient pas été créé dans un ordre précis. Sauf pour les trois premiers. L'ordre, tout le monde le connaissait, après tout il n'était pas bien compliqué à retenir. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'ils apprenaient en rentrant à l'école céleste, avec l'ordre des neuf chœurs angéliques et comment ils se répartissaient dans les Sept Cieux - sans oublier où se situait Dieu et l'Éden. L'ordre était plus que simple, et même un ange d'à peine une centaine d'années pouvait le citer. Cependant les gardiens attendaient rarement qu'ils entrent à l'école pour le leur apprendre.

Michel fut le premier, créé sept minutes après les Léviathans, ensuite vint Lucifer, créé à peine deux ans après. Dieu les éleva tous les deux.

Il fallut attendre un temps qui parut infini aux deux archanges pour voir apparaître la troisième archange ; Samaël, seule femme. Ils devinrent alors ses gardiens. Après vinrent les anges de chaque chœur dans un ordre assez aléatoire. Ce fut une nouvelle fois l'aîné de tous qui les éleva, ce qui fit de lui à nouveau un gardien. Après naquirent les autres archanges - et un archange ne pouvait être élevé que par un archange.

Michel devint le gardien de Raphaël et Haniel - de « parfaits jumeaux » nés à un jour d'écart qui ne se ressemblaient en aucun point si ce n'étaient leurs grands yeux verts. Cependant Haniel semblait prendre assez mal le fait d'avoir été créé une journée après son frère et qu'on les dise tout de même jumeaux. Et cette fois-ci se passa bien mieux que la toute première fois.

Contrairement à ce que les anges avaient pu penser, ce ne fut pas Lucifer qui devint le gardien de Cassiel - le sixième archange -, mais bien Samaël. Elle avait tellement paniqué qu'elle n'était pas réapparut avant trois semaines pour prendre en charge son protégé.

Lucifer, qui trouvait cela satisfaisant de ne pas avoir de môme à s'occuper, grimaça lorsque son Père lui présenta Gabriel, le petit dernier, dont il devint le gardien. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise générale quand on découvrit que l'Étoile du Matin était complètement gaga du futur Messager.

Toute fois, être choisit pour devenir gardien d'un ange créé par Dieu - ou qu'ils aient eux-même procréé - était le plus grand honneur qu'on pouvait faire à un ange. D'où le taux extrêmement bas de refus dans le cas de la création et l'avortement était inexistant en cas de grossesse. Officiellement.

C'est pourquoi quand Gabriel devait annoncer cette nouvelle au concerné, il ne se passait très peu de temps avant que l'ensemble des neuf chœurs ne soit au courant. Les archanges étaient généralement les premiers à le savoir, puis venait le tour de tous les autres anges.

Le Messager débarquait dans la salle de réunion, où se trouvait la plupart du temps les six autres - quand Raphaël n'était pas au cabinet médical, Michel dans son bureau, Haniel à l'école ou en train de préparer ses cours, Cassiel, Lucifer et Samaël en vadrouille ou en plein travail.

Ce jour là ils y étaient tous. Michel et Lucifer examinaient un dossier, Haniel se limait les ongles en discutant avec Raphaël de la violente pluie abattue sur le Troisième Ciel, Cassiel lisait tranquillement un livre et Samaël semblait en train de préparer un tour de cochon. C'était une scène plutôt normale qui se déroulait là. Aucun des regards ne se posa sur lui alors qu'il rentrait en trombe dans la pièce, la grâce rayonnante - l'habitude probablement.

-Qui va devenir gardien ? questionna Haniel, sans lever le regard vers son cadet, qui avait entendu la cloche qui annonçait alors la création d'un angelot résonner dans tous les Sept Cieux.

-Je ne sais pas du tout ! s'exclama le Messager.

Cette fois tous levèrent le regard vers lui.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? s'enquit le Prince des archanges.

-Oh non mais vous allez rire ! Ce matin, je me lève tranquillement à quinze heures, le soleil brille. Tout est normal. Je descends prendre mon déjeuner et là tout se corse ! Pire encore que le café de Rochel, c'est pour dire !

Les six archanges se regardèrent, intrigués, peu sûrs de tout comprendre et attendant la suite.

-Le Grand Barbu, commença Gabriel sans faire attention à Michel qui grimaçait à cette appellation de leur Père, il débarque - je lui ai tout de même proposé à manger mais il a refusé - sans aucune pression en mode « _Fils, j'ai une mission pour toi !_ ».

-« _Oh Papou ! Je veux accomplir une mission pour te rendre service !_ » s'exclama Samaël d'une voix trop aiguë dans une parfaite imitation physique de leur cadet.

Cadet qui la lorgna d'un bien mauvais œil mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

-Non mais je ne fais jamais ça, d'où il sort ce gars là ? Enfin bref, il continu toujours sans pression pendant que je déjeunais tranquillement : « _Tu vas devoir annoncer la venue d'un nouveau-né !_ », bon vous savez à quel point j'adore ça, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, commenta-t-il avant de se taire pour laisser Samaël continuer son imitation.

-« _Oh, génial ! J'adore ça ! A qui dois-je l'annoncer ?_ »

La Première Soeur faisait des grands gestes, elle manqua même d'éborgner Cassiel qui était assit juste à côté d'elle. Le cadet des archanges repris sa grosse voix pour une dernière imitation.

_-_«_ Tu devras dire au protégé d'Helel qu'il deviendra gardien sous peu _». J'aime bien ses « sous peu » parce que c'est d'une précision sans borne, ironisa-t-il. Puis moi je veux bien lui dire, à ce type, qu'il va devenir gardien, mais je ne connais pas d'ange s'appelant Helel !

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que la porte claquait, signifiant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer ou de sortir. Et c'était la dernière option puisqu'il manquait Lucifer à l'appel. Tout de même, il était étrange qu'il passe par la porte au lieu de s'envoler comme il le faisait tout le temps. Michel poussa alors un soupir qui en disait long.

-J'y vais, déclara-t-il.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et observa son frère sortir avant de se retourner vers les quatre archanges restant, dont les trois plus âgés s'observaient mutuellement l'air de se demander s'ils devaient tout déballer ou non. Le Messager fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, se retrouver hors confidence.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Lucy ?

-Chéri, commença doucement Haniel, tu es au courant que Lucifer n'est pas le vrai nom de Lucifer ?

La moue pleine d'incompréhension suffit à répondre à Haniel qui ferma les yeux en passant une mains dans ses longs cheveux. Cassiel tapota l'épaule de son ancienne gardienne et lui fit un série rapide de geste. La seule archange de sexe féminin hocha lentement la tête.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne le sait pas, marmonna la plus âgée de la pièce. Cassiel non plus n'était pas au courant.

Samaël se tue durant un instant, observant d'un rapide coup d'œil les différentes réactions, puis reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dehors - un nouveau-né venait de tirer l'aile de son gardien et était en train de se faire punir, rien de bien intéressant.

-Je comprends parfaitement la réaction de Lucifer, reprit Samaël au bout d'une trentaine de secondes. Son « bébé chéri d'amour », « choubidou au chocolat », « nounours en sucre », - et oui ces surnoms sont totalement ignobles - ne savait pas que son vrai prénom était Helel. Y'a de quoi faire un drame, et nous savons tous que Lucifer adore ça - c'est un véritable drama queen -, ou une énorme connerie.

Au fond elle savait que ce qu'elle disait était faux, mais il ne fallait tout bonnement pas inquiéter les plus jeunes - que Lucifer fasse un caprice ou une connerie était une chose trop habituelle pour que quelqu'un s'en inquiète. Haniel darda son regard vert sur sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise située près de la fenêtre et qui fixait de manière trop insolente le dehors mais ne dit rien. Si elle pensait les rassurer, elle se trompait lourdement.

Gabriel, encore plus silencieux que Cassiel, sembla se réveiller.

-Vous voulez dire que Helel... C'est Lucifer ?

-Yep, répondit Samaël, faisant un bruit avec ses lèvres sur le p.

-Donc je vais être gardien ?

-Yep, recommença la seule femme des archanges.

Et le monde sembla s'effondrer autour du plus jeune.

OoOoO

De son côté Michel ne mit pas plus de trente secondes à trouver son cadet immédiat. Ce dernier était roulé en boule sur son lit, ses ailes de jais repliées sur lui-même. Un étrange pincement dans sa grâce le titilla sans qu'il ne sut réellement ce qu'il signifiait. L'aîné des anges n'était pas réputé pour sa compassion, ni même sa compréhension des sentiments. On le disait insensible. Mais il ne l'était pas. Certes il n'était pas le modèle à choisir sur la sensibilité mais il pouvait lui arriver de faire preuve de compassion envers les autres, ou tout du moins envers l'un de sa famille proche - soit les archanges - qui souffrait.

Toquant et ouvrant la porte, il ne fut accueilli que par un grognement qui lui demandait de « _dégager illico sinon il finirait en pâté pour Léviathan avant même d'avoir pu dire archange _».

-Archange, répondit simplement Michel, provoquant.

-Je te déteste Michel, bougonna l'autre.

-Je sais.

Lucifer apparut d'entre ses plumes. C'était toujours étonnant de le voir après une crise de larme. Sur son visage d'albâtre ses yeux ressortaient comme jamais, le gris devenait très clair, presque transparent, comme ses yeux à lui finalement. Michel n'aimait pas constater cela. Il savait que son frère venait de pleurer et ce n'était jamais plaisant de le savoir mais le pire était tout de même de le voir. Et là clairement il _pleurait_. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire Michel s'approcha et avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable s'assit sur le lit de son cadet. Il passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de Lucifer. Tandis que l'autre venait de poser assez brutalement sa tête sur les genoux du Protecteur. L'Étoile du Matin éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Michel se crispa parce que franchement il ne savait pas quoi ou comment faire pour le réconforter. Il était censé tabasser du Léviathans, pas être l'épaule - ou les genoux en l'occurrence - de ceux qui pleurent.

-Tu te rends compte que-que... mon pro-propre... protégé n-ne savait même-même... pas mon vr-vrai nom... ? sanglotait misérablement Lucifer, mais son aîné savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas cela qui le mettait dans cet état.

Depuis presque toujours Lucifer refusait catégoriquement de répondre à quiconque l'appellerait Helel. Il n'avait jamais pu le supporter, sans que ni Michel, ni Samaël ne sache réellement pourquoi, il doutait même que Père le sache. De toute façon l'archange aux ailes noires de jais avait des caprices qu'il était le seul capable de comprendre - des fois Michel doutait qu'il y ait des raisons valables à ces maudites foucades et qu'il les faisait par pur amusement ou pour faire chier le monde.

-Va directement au problème, Helel, lâcha un peu trop brusquement Michel, sachant qu'utiliser le véritable prénom de son frère allait le faire plus réagir.

-Va te faire foutre, grogna l'autre, entre deux sanglots.

-C'est parce que Gabriel va devenir gardien que tu te mets dans un état pas possible ? répliqua calmement mais sans aucun tact le Protecteur du Paradis.

Michel, qui s'attendait plus ou moins à la réaction qui suivit, anticipa parfaitement la main bien à plat qui arrivait droit sur son visage - depuis quand Lucifer mettait-il des claques ? Habituellement il privilégiait les coups de poings en fourbe à l'arrière du crâne - et obligea son cadet à le regarder. Qu'il lui mente en disant que c'était Haniel qui avait repeint entièrement sa chambre en rose, que c'était Samaël qui avait glissé un millier de cafards dans son bureau, qu'il n'avait pas mangé la dernière part de gâteau, qu'il n'avait pas crée un orage au Troisième Ciel ou encore que c'était Raphaël qui avait bu le dernier café - alors qu'il avait horreur du café - passait encore. Mais qu'il lui ne lui mente pas quand c'était émotionnellement compliqué pour lui.

Lucifer laissa violemment sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du Protecteur, qui grimaça. Pas de douleur,_ certainement_ pas de douleur, après tout il avait connu bien pire que cela. Merci les Léviathans. Il n'aimait juste pas quand l'un de ses frères ou sœurs rentrait dans son espace personnel, ou pire, venait à le toucher. Michel pouvait faire l'effort d'apaiser Lucifer en lui frottant la tignasse qui lui servait de chevelure parce que c'était la seule chose qui parvenait à le calmer. Il pouvait faire l'effort de prendre Gabriel dans ses bras deux secondes parce que Gabriel raffolait des câlins. Il pouvait faire l'effort de poser avec « compassion » sa main sur l'épaule de Cassiel quand celui-ci désespérait qu'un jour on l'écoute. Mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop non plus.

-Bien sûr que c'est parce qu'il va devenir gardien ! rugit l'Étoile du Matin, sans bouger, qui avait soudainement arrêté de sangloter. Comment veux-tu que je le supporte ? Un machin même pas encore crée va me le prendre ! Tu te rends compte de ça ? - sa voix se brisa soudainement - On va me prendre mon bébé... Mon petit bébé...

-Gabriel n'est plus un bé...

-C'est et ce sera _toujours_ mon bébé ! feula le second archange.

Michel soupira. Il ne comprenait pas cet attachement qu'avait Lucifer pour le petit dernier des archanges. Même lui qui avait été gardien bien trop de fois à son goût ne s'était jamais attaché de la sorte – et Père savait qu'on le lui reprochait maintenant.

-Tu ne peux pas t'opposer aux choix de Père.

-Comme si je ne le savais pas, cracha-t-il. Mais pourquoi lui ? Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne gardien, il n'a pas le droit. C'est mon petit bébé. Mon chaton... Personne n'a le droit de l'accaparer ou de lui prendre tout son temps ! Encore moins un truc qui n'est même pas encore né... Hein Michel ? Personne ne peut me prendre mon bébé ? Il sera toujours à moi et rien qu'à moi ? Rien qu'à moi... A moi... Juste à moi...

Michel ne répondit pas et recommença à passer lentement sa main dans les cheveux mi-longs de son plus proche cadet. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter mais il savait comment l'apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Lucifer répétait, telle une litanie sans fin, que Gabriel était a lui, que personne n'avait le droit de le lui enlever, surtout pas _ça_. Il finit par s'endormir dans le cou de son aîné, qui le recoucha en essayant de faire doucement - être gardien de tant d'angelot avait été quelque peu bénéfique sur ce coup là, il devait l'avouer - et le recouvrit avec sa couette avant de sortir et de le laisser se remettre de ses émotions. Il ferma la porte, se félicita de n'avoir pas fait énormément de bruit et tomba nez à nez avec un Gabriel tout tremblant et encore plus pâle que Samaël - ce qui était un exploit. Michel ferma les yeux un quart de seconde. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de s'occuper de réconforter ses deux frères, à la suite en plus. « _Père, que vous ai-je fais pour mériter cela ? _» pria-t-il intérieurement.

-Viens, on va parler tous les deux.


	2. L'Annonciation

_« La plus connue des missions de Gabriel ; annoncer à Marie que Dieu l'a choisit pour porter son fils. Tout était calculé jusqu'au départ de l'archange mais c'était sans compter sur deux petits angelots qui "voulaient voir leur grand frère travailler". »_

**L'Annonciation**

-On ne devrait pas être là Balthazar...

Le jeune angelot se retourna vers son frère, la mine blasée. Depuis leur perchoir, sur les poutres de la vieille maison, personne ne pouvait les voir. Balthazar était bien content qu'il ne fasse pas aussi chaud qu'au dehors, et remercia intérieurement celui qui l'avait construite, elle gardait vraiment bien la fraîcheur. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'autre petit ange faisait tout ce cinéma - cela faisait au moins trois fois dans la même minutes qu'il disait que ce n'était pas leur place.

-T'avais qu'à pas venir Castiel ! Moi je veux voir ce que fait Gabriel. Tout le monde dit que ce sera son plus grand travail !

Castiel fronça les sourcils face à l'exclamation un peu trop aiguë de son prétendu grand frère. Prétendu grand frère qui jeta rapidement un regard vers Gabriel, invisible aux yeux de la jeune femme, qui semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'avait donc pas entendu. Son regard bleu pâle retomba sur Castiel qui ne semblait pas à l'aise.

-T'as qu'à rentrer si tu veux pas te faire engueuler, lui dit-il.

-Ragouël t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas dire ce mot ?

-Ragouël dit pas grand-chose en fait.

Castiel murmura qu'il était désolé. Le plus âgé des deux haussa simplement les épaules avant de réitérer, sans le regarder. A la place il avait rivé ses yeux pâles sur la jeune femme encore étendue sur son lit - en bois très simple. Elle était très jolie, ses longs cheveux bruns aurait été éparpillé un peu partout comme les rayons du soleil sur ce qui lui servait de coussin, s'ils n'avaient pas été recouverts d'un voile. Sa peau hâlée, même d'aussi loin, semblait d'une douceur extrême, comme celle d'un bébé.

-Tu peux rentrer si tu as peur de prendre une fessée, proposa Balthazar, même si je suis sûr que Gabriel ne t'en donne pas beaucoup.

-Non, c'est vrai, il ne m'en donne jamais, avoua Castiel, et je ne peux pas rentrer, je ne sais pas voler.

Balthazar considéra un moment son petit frère qui n'avait jamais pris de fessée et venait clairement de l'avouer - il était si naïf le pauvre -, beaucoup lui aurait tapé dessus en l'apprenant. Mais lui se contenta de hausser les épaules à nouveau avant de se retourner vers Gabriel qui venait enfin d'apparaître, sans véhicule en plus, à la jeune femme. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait Marie. L'archange lui récitait ce qu'il avait apprit pendant des jours et des jours.

Castiel observait son grand frère de ses grands yeux bleus, il semblait émerveillé mais à cause de la distance il n'entendait pas vraiment ce que Gabriel disait - bien qu'il le connaissait pratiquement par cœur pour avoir entendu son gardien le répéter des mois durant -, ni ce que l'humaine répondait. Il se pencha alors en avant. Un peu trop. Ses ailes n'aidèrent pas à son équilibre et il tomba en avant. Heureusement Balthazar, dans un réflexe insoupçonné, le rattrapa par le pied.

-Remonte moi Balthazar ! chuchota vivement Castiel, peu enthousiaste à l'idée qu'une humaine le voit, ou pire que Gabriel ne découvre qu'il était venu ici en cachette.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! grogna le plus âgé. Tu manges du plomb ou quoi ?

Si Castiel n'avait pas été sage et bien élevé, il lui aurait levé son majeur. Seulement, à cinq ans, on se contentait de tirer la langue. Après tout, il n'était pas si lourd que ça. Gabriel disait toujours qu'il était aussi léger qu'une plume d'oisillon et Gabriel avait toujours raison - sauf quand Michel venait lui dire qu'il avait tort, parce que Michel avait vraiment toujours raison, comme Dieu, parce que c'était Dieu et que Dieu savait tout sur tout. Castiel battit des ailes, pour aider son grand frère à le remonter mais cet effort fut vain et l'épuisa partiellement - un nouveau-né de moins de huit ans ne devait pas essayer de voler, c'était la règle et maintenant il la comprenait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? les interrogea une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, qui était habituellement joyeuse mais là, il y avait une pointe d'agacement ou de colère.

Balthazar fut si surprit qu'il lâcha presque un Castiel poussant un bref cri d'effroi en voyant Gabriel, les poings sur les hanches, la mine furieuse.

-On voulait voir ton travail ! protesta celui âgé de neuf ans.

-C'est vrai Castiel ? questionna Gabriel, qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas toujours croire Balthazar.

Le plus jeune hocha vivement la tête, et cela lui donna le tournis. Il avait le visage tout rouge à force d'être à l'envers. Il senti deux mains - de très douce mains, comme celle d'une maman - l'attraper, tout en faisait très attention à ses ailes. Il leva alors ses grands yeux si bleus qu'on s'attendait à ce que des oiseaux les traverses, et tomba sur le visage presque angélique de celle qui allait peut être mettre au monde l'enfant de Dieu.

-Tu as des yeux si bleus que je ne serais pas surprise de voir des oiseaux dedans, sourit-elle et Castiel pensa que si un jour il devait avoir une maman, il la voulait elle mais se repris bien vite, un ange n'avait pas de mère seulement un Père.

-Gabriel le dit très souvent mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi des oiseaux passeraient dans mes yeux, y'a pas de place, répondit Castiel avec son éternel air candide.

Marie eu un rire qui tinta comme le cristal face à la réponse du petit angelot. Balthazar senti sa grâce pulser et Gabriel ne put réprimer un sourire, toute trace d'agacement disparue.

-Madame l'humaine..., commença timidement l'ange Balthazar, ce qui surprit fortement Gabriel qui ne pensait pas qu'il puisse un jour être aussi hésitant.

-Marie, appelle moi Marie, lui sourit la jeune femme.

-Euh... D'accord mais vous m'appelez Balthazar alors !

Les yeux rivés sur lui, elle hocha la tête toujours en souriant, signifiant qu'elle acceptait cela. Gabriel lui fit les gros yeux mais l'angelot ne se démonta pas, soudainement gonflé avec un sentiment qu'il lui était inconnu - même si au fond il savait que son slip n'allait plus être blanc très longtemps.

-Est-ce que vous allez accepter de porter le bébé de Père ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui était le moins susceptible de poser cette question ; Castiel qui abordait son air le plus candide possible. Après tout si Balthazar pouvait poser cette question, lui aussi avait l'autorisation, donné par lui-même, de le faire. Parce que Balthazar allait la poser, c'était certain, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu entendre la réponse de Marie. Alors que Gabriel lui promettait du regard qu'il allait lui mettre la plus belle raclée de tout les Sept Cieux, Marie lui offrit ce qu'il qualifia durant plusieurs siècles, avant de rencontrer un certain chasseur, comme étant le plus beau sourire de la galaxie.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidée, que me dirais-tu, toi ?

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux tellement grands que ses deux petits frères crurent qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite. A sa vue Marie ne put retenir un nouveau rire. Castiel fronça ses petits sourcils tandis que la peut-être-future-mère-de-l'enfant-de-Dieu incitait Balthazar a descendre de son perchoir, ce qu'il fit très souplement.

-Il faut le faire, sinon Père sera triste, répondit Castiel.

Marie considéra un moment le jeune angelot, qui a vu de nez ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit où elle reposait avant que Gabriel n'apparaisse dans sa chambre. Marie cala le plus jeune contre elle et fit une place au plus espiègle des deux jeunes anges, qui s'y assit en évitant fermement de regarder Gabriel de peur de se faire dessus.

-Je vais vous raconter une histoire, d'accord ? Gabriel, venez vous asseoir vous aussi, ne restez pas debout, sourit la jeune femme.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Assit en tailleur il invita Balthazar à s'installer contre lui, ce qui lui valut le regard jaloux de Castiel qui ne pipa pas mot pourtant. Marie attendit que tout le monde soit confortablement posé sur son lit pour commencer à conter.

-Alors, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme, commença la jeune femme, elle n'est pas très intéressante...

-Pourquoi la raconter alors ?

-Castieeeel..., soupira Gabriel. Ça fait partie de l'histoire.

Le rire de Marie résonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Castiel hochait vaguement la tête en promettant de se taire à présent.

-Donc, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme. Ce n'est pas une personne très intéressante, ni vraiment très belle, ni même incroyablement intelligente...

-Je suis certain que c'est faux.

-Gabrieeeel..., répliqua Castiel, du même ton que son aîné avait employé. Ça fait partie de l'histoire.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux en regardant son cadet et Marie se mit à rire de nouveau, rapidement suivit par le Messager. Une fois Gabriel et Marie calmés par les regards d'incompréhension des deux plus petits - bien qu'ils soient plus âgés que la jeune femme -, elle put continuer son histoire.

-Mais cependant elle est spéciale. On le lui a toujours dit. Elle n'aime pas cela, parce qu'elle a peur. Les gens spéciaux sont souvent ceux que les autres montrent du doigt et tuent...

-Mais c'est horrible ! On ne devrait pas...

-Balthazar ! gronda l'archange, de bien mauvaise foi.

Le petit enfonça sa tête dans son cou, de peur d'en prendre une mais croisa toute de même les bras en signe de contestation, ce n'était pas normal de tuer des gens juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Castiel avait la mine de quelqu'un qui réfléchit à toute vitesse, se demandant de qui cette histoire pouvait bien parler.

-Un jour, reprit Marie, un archange vint voir cette jeune femme très spéciale, pour lui annoncer que Dieu l'a choisit pour porter son enfant. Cette jeune femme est terrorisée et ne veut justement pas être spéciale. Mais voilà qu'un petit angelot, qui voulait voir son grand frère travailler lui pose une question à laquelle elle n'a pas de réponse.

-C'est quoi cette question ? demandèrent à l'unissons les deux petits anges, qui n'avaient visiblement pas compris la subtilité de l'histoire, Gabriel se permit un sourire.

-« _Est-ce que vous allez accepter de porter le bébé de Père ?_ », répondit avec espièglerie Gabriel.

-Tu connais l'histoire ? interrogea Balthazar en le regardant.

L'archange ne put retenir son rire cette fois encore. Quant à lui, Castiel avait replongé dans ses pensées.

-On peut dire ça oui, répondit doucement Gabriel en posant son doigt sur le petit nez de son cadet.

-Je pense qu'elle devrait accepter, déclara Castiel de but en blanc. Sinon Dieu sera triste parce qu'il n'aura pas d'enfant humain et personne ne veut que Dieu soit triste.

-Mais Dieu est compréhensif, il ne s'offusquerait pas que cette jeune femme refuse parce qu'elle a peur, répondit Gabriel en fixant Marie.

-Compré-quoi ?

Balthazar a tourné la tête vers son aîné, ne comprenant pas le mot qu'il venait d'utiliser, Castiel non plus visiblement - il avait froncé les sourcils et abordait sa moue spéciale incompréhension.

-Compréhensif, cela veut dire qu'il comprend.

Castiel leva à nouveau ses grands yeux bleus vers Marie.

-Mais, insista Castiel, cette dame elle va accepter ou non ?

-Oui, elle va accepter, parce qu'elle ne veut pas rendre Dieu triste.

Gabriel la regarda, plus intensément, comprenant ce que cette réponse signifiait.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il est tard, Joseph va bientôt rentrer et Castiel devrait être au lit depuis un moment déjà, déclara Gabriel en se levant, Balthazar toujours dans les bras.

Marie se leva à son tour, tenant encore elle aussi Castiel au creux de ses bras, pour le déposer dans ceux du Messager.

-Quand le serais-je ?

-Bien assez tôt, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La future mère de l'enfant de Dieu sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'archange, puis des deux petits angelots. Les trois rougirent, sans que les deux plus jeunes ne comprennent vraiment pourquoi, et sur cela Gabriel les téléporta au Paradis.

Une fois seule Marie s'autorisa à perdre le sourire durant quelques secondes en se demandant ce qu'elle avait d'assez spécial pour une telle mission. Mais un instant plus tard elle se surprit à espérer que son enfant serait aussi gentil et plein de convictions que Castiel. Qu'il soit aussi révolté contre l'injustice que Balthazar. Et qu'il soit aussi doux et prévenant que Gabriel ne l'avait été avec elle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

* * *

><p><em>Certains l'auront peut être déjà lu, mais je le reposte dans ce recueil plutôt qu'à part.<em>

_En espérant qu'il vous ait plu._


	3. Pour une pomme

_« Lucifer mange une pomme et c'est le drame. »_

**Pour une pomme**

Comme chaque dimanche, les archanges - Gabriel - aimaient se réunir. Sans autres raisons que le « _ça pourrait être bien !_ » de Gabriel, encore. Au début Michel n'avait pas été pour, pourquoi se réunir un jour spécial ? C'était vraiment idiot. Mais face à l'insistance du Messager qui avait eu l'appuie des cinq autres archanges, Michel avait dû céder. Et ce jour là, quand il vit Lucifer se ramener avec une pomme à moitié mangée, il pensa que ses cadets étaient vraiment décidés à voir si un archange pouvait avoir un arrêt cardiaque - il ne comptait plus le nombre de pseudo frayeurs qu'ils lui avaient provoqués.

-Veux-tu bien jeter cette pomme ? grogna le prince des Sept Cieux.

Les deux seuls autres archanges présents, Raphaël et Gabriel, se retournèrent vers l'Étoile du Matin et le Protecteur du Paradis, ce dernier avait le regard plus que noir. Gabriel rentra par pur réflexe la tête dans les épaules, tandis que Raphaël l'entourait instinctivement avec l'une de ses six immenses ailes couleur caramel.

-Pourquoi cela, je te pris ? rétorqua perfidement celui aux ailes noires.

-Tu n'as nul besoin de me prier, jette simplement ta pomme.

Pour simple réponse Lucifer croqua à nouveau dans son fruit. Ses cadets échangèrent un regard tendu - le Médecin Céleste venait d'attirer Gabriel dans ses bras tout en l'entourant avec ses ailes, comme pour le protéger de la fureur grandissante de leur aîné à tous.

-Mishou, détend toi enfin ! Ce n'est qu'une pomme.

-_Qu'une pomme ? Qu'une pomme ?!_ explosa Michel.

Les bras sombres de Raphaël se resserrèrent encore plus autour de son cadet immédiat, qui les lui agrippa fermement en sursautant à cause du hurlement de Michel. Lucifer eu un mouvement de recul face à la fureur de son unique aîné. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur de lui, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne laisse sortir le monstre qu'il devenait lorsqu'il combattait les Léviathans et les renvoyait au Purgatoire. Mais là il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'agression, il se devait de répliquer.

-Oui, qu'une pomme ! Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas monter jusqu'à l'Éden, par _flemme_ mais aussi parce que je ne suis pas complètement _taré_ ! Surtout pour _une_ pomme !

-Tu serais bien capable de mentir !

-Michel tu devrais passer autant de temps à te laver les oreilles qu'à culbuter ton assistante ! rétorqua vivement l'Étoile du Matin, qui esquiva d'un mouvement souple la chaise lancée dans sa direction.

C'est au moment où Raphaël vit les mains de Lucifer et Michel empoigner leur dague qu'il se décida à intervenir, mais les deux regards glacés l'en dissuadèrent. Le pire - parce qu'il n'avait pas _spécialement_ peur de ses deux aînés - fut peut être les épaules du plus jeune qui se secouaient étrangement, comme quelqu'un qui retient ses sanglots. Il prit alors Gabriel dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de la salle. Histoire qu'il relâche toutes les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux dès que ses grands frères commençaient à se disputer, quelque soit la raison. Et étrangement, cette fois Lucifer n'avait même pas attendu d'être hors du champ de vision de son protégé pour dégainer.

Durant une dizaine de minutes seul les hurlements à la limite de l'hystérie des deux archanges qui se balançaient probablement l'intégralité de la pièce dessus résonnèrent. En plus des pleurs tout aussi hystériques de Gabriel, que Raphaël ne parvenait pas à calmer. Il savait qu'il aurait du l'amener plus loin mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être à trois Ciels d'écart quand ses deux aînés se battaient comme des chiffonniers, il se devait d'être présent au cas où il y aurait un blessé grave.

Puis d'un seul coup tout pris fin - excepté les larmes de Gabriel. Le Médecin du Paradis releva la tête de son cadet, le regard suspicieux tourné vers la porte close. L'un des deux venait très certainement de tuer l'autre à coup de table, de chaise ou de dague, il ne voyait aucune autre solution. Il s'attendait même à en voir un sortir en courant et hurlant comme un pestiféré qu'il venait de tuer son frère. A son plus grand étonnement ce ne se passa pas _du tout_ de la sorte. La porte s'ouvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, sur un Michel livide. Gabriel s'arrêta enfin de pleurer lorsque Lucifer sorti de la pièce.

Il était totalement nu et avait sa maudite pomme à la bouche.

-Mais il t'a frappé trop fort sur le crâne ou quoi ? s'écria l'archange à la peau noire, en recouvrant les yeux du Messager.

-Non, _du tout_, répondit simplement l'Étoile du Matin, je prouve à notre très cher grand frère bien aimé que cette pomme de vient pas de l'Éden.

-En te foutant à poil ? rétorqua alors Raphaël.

-Oui ! Je n'ai pas honte d'être comme cela, et pourtant je mange cette foutue pomme.

-Abruti, tu as déjà la connaissance, grinça l'archange aux ailes couleur caramel.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils en direction de son cadet.

-Ne parle pas comme ça devant mon chaton ! s'insurgea-t-il plein de mauvaise foi.

Il attrapa le Messager des bras du Médecin, et le cala contre sa hanche nue. Raphaël le pria d'une voix anormalement rauque et basse d'aller au moins mettre un pagne, de cacher ce qui prouvait qu'il était un ange de sexe _masculin_. Ignorant son cadet, Lucifer essuya les joues et les yeux de Gabriel puis lui déposa un baiser bruyant sur ses joues rondes d'enfant.

-On t'a fait peur en criant, mon minouche ? demanda doucement Lucifer, bien que ce fut plus une constatation qu'une question.

Le plus jeune des archanges qui n'avait pas plus de dix ans, hocha la tête avant de la poser dans le cou de son gardien. Lucifer le couva d'un regard presque maternel, et fut chatouillé par les cheveux couleur caramel du Messager. Ce dernier passa également ses fins bras autour du cou de celui aux immenses ailes noires.

-Aller, je te ramène à la maison, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud.

Dans son cou, Gabriel hocha mollement la tête. Lucifer savait qu'en réalité il était enthousiaste mais que les pleurs l'avaient épuisé. Le second archange adressa un signe de tête à Raphaël, et un sourire suffisant à Michel. Ce dernier avait troqué son air livide pour une moue contrariée et crispée - l'Étoile du Matin appelait cette moue « _la moue j'ai un balai enfoncé trop profond dans le troufignon_ ». Une fois les deux archanges partis, le Médecin Céleste se tourna vers son aîné.

-Tout ce cirque pour une simple pomme ou tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas ?

Michel le considéra un moment sans répondre. Son cadet était vraiment trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

-Tu sauras bien assez tôt, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment avant de se volatiliser dans un battement d'aile, qui provoqua un souffle assez puissant pour que Raphaël soit obligé de fermer les yeux.

Seul depuis quelque instant, et songeant à s'en aller faire son travail, il vit une ange s'approcher de lui. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien Raphi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis en avance pour une fois ?

Le brun se retourna vers sa sœur et darda son regard vert sur elle.

-Comme si un jour tu pouvais être à l'heure, Samaël. Et ne saurais-tu pas où sont Cassiel et Haniel par hasard ?

La brune eut un rire à la limite du diabolisme, et ignora royalement la question de son cadet. Elle savait où ils étaient mais ne voyait pas l'utilité de dire ce qu'ils faisaient - en autre autre il fuyaient la dispute des deux aînés qui avait résonné dans tout le sixième Ciel. Elle se dirigea alors dans la salle, toujours sans dessus dessous. Elle poussa un sifflement qui se voulait admiratif en voyant la chaise encastrée dans le mur. Raphaël la suivit, sans grande conviction. Peut être serait-il _vraiment_ mieux de retourner travailler.

-Avant d'y aller, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

Raphaël grimaça en constatant que sa sœur venait de lire en lui. D'une main distraite, il attrapa une chaise et s'affala dessus. Samaël en fit de même, en s'asseyant avec bien plus d'élégance que son cadet immédiat. Après avoir décroché celle qui était dans le mur parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de réparer une de celle qui avait été utilisé comme massue à l'encontre de Michel ou de Lucifer. Le Médecin Céleste releva le regard vers sa sœur, prêt à tout lui raconter mais se figea un instant en la voyant croquer dans une pomme.

* * *

><p><em>Encore un OS reposté.<em>

_En espérant qu'il vous ait plu._


End file.
